


Nights On The Astronomy Tower

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Gen, Like, M/M, The WolfStar is really faint, a bit of angst ig, could be platonic if you skip, like you kind of have to squint, mention of nightmares, mention of zombies and blood and guts and gore and dismemberment, one line, very fleeting mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Sirius has a nightmare, and Remus follows him to the Astronomy TowerThat sounds more suggestive than this is





	Nights On The Astronomy Tower

Remus sighed as he crawled onto the room of the Astronomy Tower, eyes immediately drawn to the figure sitting on the edge. “Sirius, you should come down.”

“Come over here and make me.”

Remus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sirius. “So are you asking me to push you over the edge, or…?”

“Why, Moony,” Sirius smirked, leering at Remus, “I didn’t know you cared. If you wanted to make me orgasm, you only had to-”

“You-!” Remus smacked him on the chest exasperatedly and Sirius grinned at him tiredly. “Padfoot… What’s wrong?”

The shorter boy shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong, Remus.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Remus repeated, looking at his friend somewhat incredulously. “You just felt like sitting on the roof of the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. Wanted to stargaze.”

“By yourself?”

“You were asleep. I know how little that happens. So, to answer your question, yes.”

“Sirius…”

“Remus. I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”

“It… Why didn’t you wake me? What was the nightmare about?”

Sirius turned to look at him, dark eyes considering. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Nothing. It was just your run-of-the-mill nightmare. You know, zombies, miscellaneous body parts strewn around, blood, guts, gore. All that fun stuff.”

Remus silently pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to the other boy, taking his hand when he accepted it. “If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t press.”

He hums gratefully and leans his head on Remus’s shoulder as he eats the chocolate. “We can go back,” Sirius says softly, clearing his throat. “If you want.”

Remus nods and stands, brushing dirt off his trousers and offering Sirius a hand up. “Are you sure you’re alright, Pads?”

Sirius accepted the hand and gave Remus his signature cocky grin. “Never been better, Moony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
